


I Will Be Chasing A Starlight Until The End Of My Life

by perrywings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Insecurities, Keith is a Good Husband, M/M, Married Couple, Not Epilogue Compliant, Sharing a Bed, Shiro is a good husband, a bit of angst but mostly fluff, i guess this is a one-shot series now, pure fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrywings/pseuds/perrywings
Summary: (Title taken from a lyric from Starlight by Muse)Welp, this is a series of one-shots now, I guess. They're all going to be in the same universe and mostly about Shiro and Keith being happily married and captaining a decommissioned Atlas on space adventures, so mostly fluff, but potentially some angst here and there. Also, they'll be out of order.Kiss Me Goodnight - Just a soft and fluffy one-shot I typed up after getting the idea for it while trying to fall asleep last night. Keith and Shiro spend the end of a long day and night together.Silver Fox - A comment during a diplomatic event makes Shiro self-conscious and wondering if he’s old. Keith assures him that he isn’t.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. Kiss Me Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Me Goodnight - Soft and fluffy. Keith and Shiro spend the end of a long day and night together.

The bed on the _Atlas_ was warm.

Keith was laying on his side, tucked under the covers. One of his arms dangled over the side of the bed as Keith lazily scratched Kosmo’s ears. The giant space wolf was as close to being on the bed as possible without actually being on it, accepting Keith’s love while also continuously flicking his eyes to the door and around the room as if on guard. 

But the bed was warm, which was good, because although they didn’t experience seasons out in space with any regularity (and not at all onboard the _Atlas_ , just planetside), it had recently been colder on the _Atlas_ than usual. Keith wondered if the _Atlas_ was picking up on the crew’s excitement, as according to the Earth calendar, the holiday season was beginning. Although, if you asked the crew of the _Atlas_ , holiday season began not with Halloween but with a few days earlier on October 23rd, since it was Keith’s birthday, and Keith was the First Officer of the _Atlas_. Of course, it could be Shiro unconsciously as well, because Shiro was a huge fan of the holidays himself. He loved making a big deal over the fact that Keith was born, both in public and in private; he loved visiting sick kids in the hospital in costume and throwing them Halloween parties or sharing a couch and a bowl of candy with Keith while they watched horror movies and horror parodies while handing out candy at the door; he loved sitting down the with Paladins’ parents and planning the enormous, multi-family and sometimes multi-day, shared Paladin Thanksgiving; he loved Hanukkah at Matt and Pidge’s; he loved Christmas at Lance’s; last but not least he loved hosting New Year’s with Keith. So it would be just like Shiro to be excited for the holidays and the cold and snow on Earth and the _Atlas_ to pick up on that.

Shiro was currently still in his Captain’s Office, wrapping up the paperwork from their last planetside mission. 

Though they had been reluctant to give it up, Shiro had somehow proven that Atlas was rightfully his rather than belonging to the Galaxy Garrison or the Coalition, so the _Atlas_ was decommissioned and no longer had IGF in front of her name, and Shiro was now part-time consulting for the Blade of Marmora and the Coalition, and mostly worked for whoever he wanted, which right now was a group known as the UCA, or Universe Cartography Association, whose mission was to accurately map space. The _Atlas_ ’s crew were now primarily explorers, though they were still ready and willing to take on pirates, renegade left-over Imperialists, or anyone who tried to follow in the Empire’s footsteps. Keith himself officially still led the Blade of Marmora, but Acxa was now his co-leader (or right hand, depending on who you asked), and she was the one who ran the main Blade base on New Marmora, the planet the Blade of Marmora members had chosen for their headquarters and where there was also the largest community of redeemed Galra. It was also where Kolivan and Krolia lived when not at Coalition headquarters, as the seat of the Galra nation. Keith, meanwhile, was the leader that acted more in the role of the mission coordinator, working with BoM groups currently out in the field, sometimes even leaving his post on the _Atlas_ to assist them when necessary. Pretty much all intel gathered by the organization also passed through him, and he could redirect BoM groups wherever they were needed, including to planets the _Atlas_ visited.

The latest mission involved a world with an extensive underground that had been a mining colony, but the slaves had revolted and pretty much locked the Galra out from the underground. The Galra had left in frustration and the former slaves had stayed and thrived in their underground lockdown, unaware the war had ended until the Atlas had landed on the planet to document it for the star charts and the planetary database. After a tense standoff, the community had been very interested in the Coalition, and were excited at the prospect of joining the Coalition as a nation and building cities above and below ground. Shiro had offered the vessel’s resources to help them create and send their appeal to the Coalition, and then after they had left, Shiro and Keith made a quick dinner and proceeded with all the paperwork they had to do to prove that this excursion had been entirely legal and within bounds. Honestly, Keith had figured there would be less paperwork now that they were an independent contractor instead of a military vessel, but that hadn’t been the case.

Keith had been trying to push through the headache, the complete opposite of what he’d have wanted Shiro to do, but Shiro looked up at some point and took one look at him and ordered him off to bed, assuring Keith that he’d take the paperwork from there and finish the paperwork on his own.

It had been a few hours since then, and Keith had decided to go to bed even though he had no intention of going to sleep. At least, not until Shiro got back. Oddly enough, the bed hadn’t been cold when he got into it, despite it having been empty all day, and it had only gotten warmer the longer he was in it. He suspected Atlas was involved, and if Atlas was involved, then Shiro probably was too.

Kosmo suddenly lifted his head up and went still, looking towards the bedroom door. Keith glanced at the door out of the corner of his eye, his own body tensing up, but then it opened quietly as Shiro let himself in, and Keith relaxed.

Shiro couldn’t help smiling at what he saw when he walked into his bedroom. Keith was buried in their blankets, and all Shiro could see of him was a dark head of hair poking out and an arm draped over the side of the bed, clearly having been put to good use stroking the ginormous space wolf that was all but cuddled up next to Keith.

“Thanks for keeping him warm,” Shiro whispered, placing his hand on the wall. Then he smiled as Kosmo wound around him in greeting like a cat. “And thanks for keeping him company, Kosmo,” he whispered to the canine.

Kosmo padded away to his couch (yes, the giant wolf had a couch all to himself), and Shiro gently brushed Keith’s hair behind his ear and kissed his forehead.

Keith definitely was not lovestruck as he looked up at Shiro, eyes glinting as they adjusted in the darkness. “Hey, Takashi.”

“I thought you were asleep. What are you still doing up?” Shiro whispered, even though their closest neighbors were a hall over.

Keith turned onto his back so he could look up at Shiro. “I wanted to kiss my husband goodnight.”

Shiro got that one soft smile on his face, the one that could melt Keith. “Your husband must be a lucky man,” Shiro joked. “Although he should probably get home earlier, such a loving husband like yourself deserves that.”

Keith shrugged. “I can understand. My husband and I have such time-consuming jobs. I’d have still been working too if my husband didn’t love me enough to get me home early.”

“Your head was hurting and it looked like you were going to rub your eyes out of your skull, and the paperwork really only needed me anyway,” said Shiro, dropping the pretext. He discarded his boots and uniform jacket onto the floor and crossed over to the closet. “How’s your head? I told Kosmo to find the painkillers for you.”

“I feel much better,” said Keith. “I got in and Kosmo had the pill bottle in his mouth and the kitchen lights were the only ones on and the door for the cup cabinet was open. Atlas probably would have had a glass of water and the correct dosage on the counter if she had that kind of power.”

Shiro laughed lightly as he climbed into bed. He quickly brought up the gauntlet’s screen and typed a command in, and Shiro’s prosthetic arm shifted into something slimmer that hooked into the port and directly attached to his arm. “Atlas wants to take care of you just like I do.”

“You’re a sap,” said Keith, and he kissed Shiro.

The kiss between them wasn’t particularly strong or forceful, but something long and lingering, like they had all night. 

“Says the man who waited up so he could kiss his husband goodnight,” said Shiro after they pulled apart, mirth dancing in his eyes.

“Oh please, that’s the least of what I’ve done for you,” said Keith, joking.

“Trust me, I know,” said Shiro fondly, no jest in his tone. He laid down and pulled Keith into his arms, Keith’s back against Shiro’s warm bare chest.

“Aren’t you going to take your prosthetic off? You hate falling asleep with it on,” Keith murmured.

“In a little bit, I want to hold my husband for a while,” said Shiro.

Keith hummed and twisted so that he was facing Shiro, and their legs tangled together as Keith threw an arm around Shiro, and traced the line of Shiro’s jaw with his other hand. They lay together in peace for a while, neither of them saying a word.

“I have the best husband in the universe,” said Keith. “How did I get so lucky?”

“Are you kidding me?” Shiro asked. “You are the best husband in the universe. After all those times you’ve saved me, it is an absolute minimum to care for and protect you like I try to.”

“You’re enough Shiro,” said Keith. “You love me, I don’t need anymore.”

Shiro felt like a lovesick teenager as he sighed. “And I don’t need anything more than you at my side, loving me.” He tucked the hair on the other side of Keith’s head behind his other ear. “But you need some sleep. We both do.”

“Then kiss me goodnight,” Keith murmured.

“You were waiting up for me for that, weren’t you?” said Shiro. And they shared a long, deep kiss, too sleepy to put any real heat into it. 

Keith silently sighed after the kiss, eyes falling closed.

“Goodnight, love, sweet dreams,” Shiro whispered.

“Don’t forget to take your prosthetic off or you’ll be aching in the morning,” Keith replied without opening his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Shiro smirked. Even asleep, Keith was still taking care of him. He detached the prosthetic, slowly pulled it out from under Keith and stowed it in its charging case, and then cuddled his husband to coax him back to sleep and followed him into slumber.


	2. Silver Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver Fox - A comment during a diplomatic event makes Shiro self-conscious and wondering if he’s old. Keith assures him that he isn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last night I was trying to go to sleep, and the inspiration to return to this particular version of these boys appeared. So I guess this is a one-shot series now. There's going to be no particular order, I have no idea how often I'm even going to update this, depends on when's the next time Perry just wants to go to bed but the muses say "write something for I Will Be Chasing A Starlight!". If you have things you'd like to see you can make suggestions, but I'm not guaranteeing actually using them.

It was a rarity, but tonight, when Shiro could tell Keith had hit the point of “Okay this is more social interaction than my social energy budget allows for, I’m uncomfortable and I want to go home now I’m done”, Shiro had too.

Shiro hadn’t had a bad or taxing day though. They’d spent most of the day just traveling to their current location, and Keith and Shiro were booked for the afternoon shift so they’d gotten the luxury of both spending a few hours together and having a lie-in. They’d taken advantage of that time to be husbands, and that bliss had stayed with him even during his shift, where there wasn’t much to do aside from bothering the engineers, meditating with Atlas, catching up on paperwork, and battle training.

It was after they’d arrived on the planet and been shepherded to the gala Shiro, Keith, and the rest of the commanding officers had been invited to that had started to grate on Shiro.

Even at the ball, everything had started fine. Shiro had walked in well-dressed with Keith on his arm looking gorgeous and everyone had cooed at what a beautiful couple they were and how in love they were despite being married for years. Smiling, complimenting Keith, complimenting their hosts, complimenting the food, summoning another daring story of adventure from the  _ Atlas _ or the war, all that was the easy part. Part of being a leader was using charisma to tell and show the mass what they wanted to see and hear. And Shiro wasn’t being disingenuous, but just because he (supposedly) was a ‘natural’ at this politicking, it didn’t mean it was something he particularly enjoyed, even if it was something he’d been doing since the Garrison. Give him a small party with his friends over a fancy event any day.

But no, what got to Shiro wasn’t anything said to his face. No, it was the quiet comments muttered behind his back. And although Keith would say that these snide words didn’t matter, they did if the right people bought into them. 

So Shiro wasn’t pleased to overheard one of the other guests say to his companion, “I’ve noticed white and gray hair are signs of age for humans. It does make me wonder if he’s stepped away from combat because his age is catching up to him?”

Shiro didn’t confront him, there was no way the man would have said anything if he knew Shiro was there. And it wasn’t even close to the worst thing Shiro had ever heard said about him. But some things you don’t really notice until you do and then suddenly they’re everywhere, and this was the same way. Suddenly, there were many gossips echoing the same idea. And suddenly it wasn’t enjoyable to be here anymore.

So when Shiro’s latest conversation partner drifted off and Shiro spotted his husband giving off all the warning signs that Keith really wanted to escape, Shiro made his way over, trying not to seem too quick. “Keith, there you are!”

The look on Keith’s face was relieved. “Takashi, here I am! Have you been looking for me?”

“I have,” said Shiro, tucking a stray hair behind Keith’s ear. “I missed you.”

And this would be told later as yet another story of the unabashed love the Black Paladins had for each other, but Shiro didn’t really care about appearances at the moment. Shiro could see some concern in Keith’s eyes now that Shiro had been standing before him long enough for Keith to notice. But he’d address it when they were alone. And right now, Shiro wanted to get them free without giving any more wood for the metaphorical fire. 

And so he swept Keith into his arms and kissed him passionately.

After a moment of surprise, Keith kissed him back, winding his arms around Shiro’s neck and fingers in his hair. Normally, Keith might be embarrassed, but they’d both used this tactic before at events like this, to escape from unwanted suitors or attention or to have an excuse to leave.

And it was the latter Shiro was using it for tonight.

When they broke apart for air, Shiro whispered in a husky voice, “What do you say we take this somewhere more private?”

Keith hummed, satisfied. “Lead the way, handsome.”

And Shiro led Keith out of the ballroom, very few people actually trying to stop them from leaving the party, and Shiro led them all the way to their Atlas quarters.

There were many kisses exchanged on the way back to their quarters, but when they returned, Keith raised an eyebrow at him. “What was that all about?”

Shiro shrugged. “You looked done and I wasn’t really feeling it either.”

Keith eyed him. “Is something wrong?”

And Shiro had never really been able to refuse Keith anything. “Am I old?”

Keith frowned. “You would have laughed at that thought this morning. Did something happen?”

“Nothing really, just some people commenting on the hair and how I’m not in the military anymore because of my age,” said Shiro.

“Shiro, that’s ridiculous,” said Keith. “You’re out of the military because you outsmarted all of those old admirals down at the Garrison. And the hair is due to quintessence, completely unnatural. We can color it if you really want, but I like it. It’s like starlight.”

Shiro chuckled and kissed Keith’s forehead. “Thanks, moonshine.”

“Anyway, you’re being ridiculous about this. You’re only, like, 30. And only young, dashing, romantic, reckless men make out with their husbands in front of guests at a fancy party just so they could leave. Old dignified people would just make their excuses and walk out,” Keith teased.

Shiro laughed. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Keith pulled Shiro down for another kiss, deep and heated. “You’re a god among men, Takashi, arm and hair and scars and all. At worst, you’re my silver fox.”

“Silver fox, huh? You sure you want to bring out my inner fox?” Shiro asked teasingly, a bit of a playful snarl in his voice.

Keith tilted his head challengingly. “Hm, I don’t know, I seem to remember a few promises you made this morning that weren’t quite fulfilled.”

And Shiro growled playfully, “I’ll show you promises,” as he pushed Keith to land on his back on their bed.

And Keith smiled smugly up at Shiro as he was pressed down into the mattress, having gotten his husband to finish what he started.


End file.
